Paris Heroes
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Two new students, two new heroes. The Miraculous team have just doubled! Let's see what happens with these two new heroes added on the fight against Hawkmoth. What secrets to they hold? And will all end well? Read to see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**/Hello! Ok, so I'm writing this story with Tantei-Otaku-Kun. Her OC is Serenity, while mine OC is Miyu. I hope you will enjoy our story!/**

"Father, you cannot be serious!" A certain young warrior yelled furiously. She have a shoulder-length white hair, a part of her hair tied into a single bun. She is wearing a white shirt with a jacket that has a crescent moon on the back of the jacket. For the pant she wears a black jeans. "You cannot possibly just leave me there's in Paris for kami's sake! Why you just sent guards to investigate it instead?" She demanded angrily.

Her father give a cold look.

"How dare you ranting on me for being so foolish?" He said coldly. "You're a warrior that I raise you for the past thirteen years!"

She winced and felt guilty that she ranted her own father, for being stupid.

"I'm sorry father. It won't happened again." She apologized. "Again. May I know why that your sending me to investigate to Paris to just confirm that stupid, Hawkmoth, is there?"

He nodded seriously.

"Of course. Please have a seat." He said and point the chair. As she sat down, his face become deadly serious like he is going to one of the hell war. "There have been rumors about Hawkmoth appeared, and he was last was seen sixteen years ago. There was a two thief that stole the prehistoric Miraculous and burned out the ancient temple's people. Fortunately there's only one that have survived the attack and took the ancient box that held two legendary Miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir..." He bit his lip in concern/worried. "Those two legendary Miraculous haven't been seen for several centuries for Tsukino heir...However ever since a year ago Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared since Hawkmoth made his first move to get the legendary Miraculous. And you see why that I'm sending you there to help and guards Ladybug and Chat Noir with your life even if you need to use your forbidden spell, remember Serenity Lunar Tsukino, use that spell when the time is right."

Serenity nodded in determination.

"Yes father. I will obey your wishes. I, Serenity Lunar Tsukino will forever help and guards my master within my life." She vowed. Once that vowed begins; it won't be broken until the day she die.

* * *

"I wish you a great luck my lady." The maid smiled softly and then warned her. "Please don't use that forbidden spell, I don't want to see the last heir of Tsukino bloodline. We need you for the sake of the Kingdom of Lunar, it will fall into ruins without a heir."

She chuckled nervously, facing her wrath is scary.

"No promises." She joked.

She glared at her and then sighed.

"I raised you for sixteen years, you are like my unborn child that unfortunately died at birth." She said sadly.

She look at her sadly.

"But I'm your 'daughter-figure', I don't mind that you call me daughter." She smiled kind-heartedly. "Be a frank, I don't like you when you say 'my lady' it sound like I'm in trouble..."

"Nonsense, I need to give you respect!" She said sternly.

Serenity rolled her eyes.

'Typical...' She thought. 'Worth a try I guess.'

"SERENITY LUNAR TSUKINO!" Her father shouted. "IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"Crap! Bye!" She yelped and waved for a farewell at the maid. She rushed out the room with her stuff in the sliver packing-bag.

By the time she got down stairs, her father give a stern look.

"Your late Serenity." He give a cold look.

She cringed at his tone.

"Sorry father." She apologized. "It won't happen again."

"I certainly hope not." He muttered.

She give a you-don't-know look.

"Don't jinx it."

"Too late."

She groaned. She is not looking forward to go to Paris to face-to-face that stupid, Hawkmoth.She give her packing-bag to the servant to put her packing-bag in the trunk.

"Anyway I apply you to school that called 'Françoise Dupont High School' in Paris."He said coolly.

She stunned in shock because she have never went to school in her life; she was home schooled in her life.

"EEEH?!" She yelled in shock. "Me? Going to school?!"

He nodded grimly.

"Yes. I have suspicions that Ladybug and Chat Noir secret identity lies there." He said.

"Uh, so, they're teenagers?" She asked.

"What? I got my Miraculous when I was your age." He defended the unknown holder of two legendary Miraculous.

She snorted.

"So, I'mma to school being a princess?" She asked sarcastically.

He grimaced.

Serenity's eyes widened.

"Oh s—!" She choked. "You gotta be kidding!"

"Sorry." He said quickly.

She groaned; not looking forward to Paris **AT** all.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Ok, so when people talk. There are three main languages. Bold is Japanese, italicized is English, and regular is French. Also, thoughts are in single quotes. Enjoy the chapter!/**

Serenity exit the plane as she looks around at her new home for some time. She looks at her phone as she pulls directions up to where she will be staying. She then enters a car that was there waiting for her. Her belongings are loaded into the back of the car. Once that is done, the car speeds away from the curb towards Serenity's destination. Serenity looks onto the news to see that she just missed the latest Akuma attack. The car soon stops at its destinations.

"Thank you," Serenity says as she gets out of the car.

"Ah Madame Tsukino. Welcome to Le Grand Paris. I hope your stay here will be great," a man at the front door says as he opens it up for Serenity.

"Thank you kind sir," Serenity says as she enters Le Grand Paris.

"Bonjour Madame Tsukino! I am Mayor Bourgeois and welcome to Le Grand Paris. This is my lovely daughter, Chloe," A man with a sash with France's flag says as he smiles at Serenity.

"Bonjour. It is nice to be here. Would you please be so kind and show me where I will be staying for the time being," she ask.

"Of course. Chloe, please be a dear and show the princess around our hotel."

"Of course Daddy. Follow me," Chloe says as she turns around and starts walking away.

Serenity reluctantly follows Chloe around as she gives her a tour.

"And this is where you will be staying. I'm right across the hall by the way," Chloe tells Serenity as she opens the door.

"Thank you. I will get settled in," Serenity says as she close the door behind her.

Serenity sighs and looks around her temporary room in Le Grand Paris. Someone knocks on the door. She opens it to see their butler, Jean there with her belongings.

"Here are your belongings Madame Tsukino," he says.

"Ah. Thank you. And please, call me Serenity," she says as she brings her belongings in.

"Alright. Please, use the phone and call me if you need anything," Jean says.

"Ok. I will keep that in mind. Thank you for bringing my things up," Serenity says as Jean leaves.

Serenity close the door and starts to put her clothing away. Renée comes out of her hiding place to help Serenity.

"Let's unpack everything. Then we can go and explore Paris for a bit," Serenity says as she looks at Renée.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Serenity smiles as they quickly unpack and put everything where they belong in the dresser. Serenity sighs as she sits on her bed after she is done unpacking.

"Welp, that's done now," Renée says. "Should we go and tour Paris now?"

Serenity smiles and nods her head. Someone suddenly knocks on her door. Renée hides in Serenity's pocket as Chloe opens the door.

"Oh Serenity. I thought it would be a great idea if I personally give you a tour of Paris. We can then talk and become the best of friends," Chloe says as she looks at the princess.

"Oh uh, thanks for the offer, but I was going to tour Paris on my own," Serenity says as she stands up. "After all of this traveling, I just need so 'me time'. I hope you understand."

"Of course! Go have fun," Chloe says.

"I'm sure that I will. I'll be back around 6," Serenity says as she grabs her purse and leaves the hotel.

Renée darts quickly into the purse once the front doors of the hotel close. Serenity smiles as she starts to walk down a random direction. Renée pokes her head slightly out of the purse as she looks around in awe.

"Wow! This is so different than home," Renée says as she glance at Serenity.

"Sure does. I wonder what father is doing now," Serenity says.

"Yeah. He's probably doing paperwork and overworking himself," Serenity muse as she folds her hand behind her back. "I wonder if I will make any friends. Plus, I'm excited to meet Ladybug and Chat Noir too."

"Right. Don't forget that we also have to find the Guardian too," Renée points out.

"I won't. This is a like a mini vacation. I'm away from my princess duties and I can grow as an individual," Serenity says as they stop at a bakery.

"Let's go in and grab some baked goods," Renée says as she smiles.

"Great idea!"

Serenity opens the door up and a kind woman smiles from behind the counter.

"Hello, what can I get for you?"

'I have a feeling I will enjoy Paris,' Serenity thinks as she orders some yummy treats.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Ok, so when people talk. There are three main languages. Bold is Japanese, italicized is English, and regular is French. Also, thoughts are in single quotes. Enjoy the chapter!/**

The alarm blares as Serenity hits the snooze button. She opens her eyes as she adjust to the brightness.

"Come on Serenity! I don't think you want to be late on your first day of school," Renée says as she nudges Serenity's face.

"I'm up," Serenity mutters as she sits up.

She yawns and stretches as someone knocks on her door.

"Oh Serenity! Breakfast is ready and like, we should be going to school soon if we don't want to be late," Chloe says from the other side of the door.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll be down soon," Serenity says as she gets out of her bed.

"Alright," Chloe says as she walks away.

Serenity sighs and she gets ready for the day. Serenity hums as she makes her bed. Renée is eating some of the treats that they got from the bakery as she watch Serenity. Serenity looks through the clothing that she has brought with her to Paris. She decides to wear a simple white sundress with purple flowers around the waistband. She slips white flats on. Serenity looks at simple tiara that she brought with her.

"Hey Renée, should I wear this," I as her as I show the tiara to my best friend.

"I believe for the first couple of days. Then you can stop wearing it to school," Renée tells Serenity.

"That sounds like a good idea," Serenity says as she places the tiara on her head.

"Perfect," Renée says as she smiles. "Tomorrow you should just wear your regular clothing."

"I was planning on that. But, today I must make a good impression."

"Yes. The first impressions are important," Renée agrees.

"Come Renée. Let's get some breakfast," Serenity says as she grabs her purse.

Renée goes and hides in Serenity's purse as she opens the door. She leaves and locks the door behind her. Serenity places her room key into her purse as she heads downstairs. Once she gets to the dining area, she goes and grabs a bagel and some berries. Serenity finds an open table and she sits down. She opens her purse and secretly gives Renée some food.

"So Serenity," Chloe says as she walks over to the crowned princess. "You should totally hang out with me while we are at school. I'll show you who to hang out with and who not to."

"Thank you for your offer. But I would like to figure out this whole 'school' thing myself," Serenity says as she smiles at the Mayor's daughter.

"Alright. Though you know where to get some help if you need it," Chloe says as she turns and walks away.

"She's used to getting everything she wants, right?"

"Yeah," Serenity says as she looks at Renée. "So I must make friends on our own."

"Yup! You got this Serenity," Renée says as she smiles.

"Thank you for your encouragement Renée."

"No problem."

Serenity finish eating her breakfast. She then brings her plate to where she drops them off for them to get cleaned. She then heads to her room to grab her backpack for school. Her backpack is white and she decorated with items that have a special meaning to her. She place her backpack on and she leaves her room. Serenity locks the door and heads to the front door to head to school. Serenity sighs as she sees that Chloe is waiting for her with a redhead girl.

"Oh Serenity! This is Sabrina," Chloe says.

"A pleasure to meet you," Serenity says as she bows slightly.

"N-nice to meet you Princess Serenity," Sabrina says as she smiles shyly at her.

"Please, just call me Serenity."

"Ok."

Serenity smiles and then she starts to walk to school. Chloe and Sabrina follow her a couple of feet away as they talk about who knows what. Serenity ignores them as they get closer to their school. Once they reach the front door, Serenity stops and looks at the building in awe. She smiles and then heads into the building.

"Wow. This place looks awesome," Renée says as she peaks out of Serenity's purse.

"Yes. You must stay hidden Renée," Serenity whispers as they reach their classroom. "Well then, here goes nothing."

Serenity then opens the door to her classroom.


End file.
